My Girls
by OnTheBrink
Summary: Fiyero contemplates the very awkward situation he is put in when Glinda and Elphaba become lovers. A pointless little one shot. Fiyero's POV.


**A/N-** This was me just needing to write so I could prevent a mental breakdown. Tomorrow I have 3 major presentations in 3 classes and two major exams. I hate school at times like these. This is just a random little spur of the moment deal about poor left out Fiyero. It is a bit rushed and unpolished so I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Wicked or the characters. If I did I would have written a steamy sex scene between Glinda and Elphaba in the book/musical.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda were at it again. 

Fiyero knew the real reason that Glinda had not shown up on their date. She was at the room with Elphaba. Of course she was.

Fiyero suddenly felt very lonely and out of place. He knew Glinda was…well… _involved_ with her green roommate, but he still couldn't help but feel a little used. He offered to be the 'scapegoat' for the two women by making it seem that he and Glinda were the happiest heterosexual couple at Shiz. He loved both ladies dearly; they both enchanted him with their diverse personalities and good looks.

So you can imagine his shock and heartbreak when he had found Glinda straddling Elphaba's lap, in only her underwear, in the girls' dorm room. The two were locked in a passionate kiss when Elphaba glanced over and suddenly pushed Glinda off of her. Glinda looked up to see what had made Elphaba stop. When she saw him she had stared at him with large, wide eyes filled with despair.

"**Oh Fiyero, it isn't what it looks like! We, uh…" The blonde had said frantically, looking at Elphaba for some help.**

**The green witch sighed. "No, it is exactly what it looks like. I'm sorry Glinda but we can't hide this forever."**

**Turning toward him she said, "Fiyero, I seem to have fallen for your girlfriend, and she returns the sentiment. I don't know how to explain this, but I am sorry." Elphaba said calmly, keeping a steady gaze on the young prince.**

**Fiyero was at a loss of words. The two women he had loved so passionately were…_together?!_**

**Worried by the long silence Glinda began to fidget, the awkward silence settling over the three occupants of the room.**

**"Fiyero? Fiyero are you ok?" Glinda finally said, climbing off of the green girl's lap and crossing the room to put her hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "Fiyero, we didn't want to tell you like this…" She said sadly. Elphaba nodded in agreement.**

**Fiyero had no idea what to say. "Well, uh, I guess it is like you say Glinda...pink does go good with green." He said with a weak smile, inside he could feel that his heart was actually ripping apart and he felt like he wanted the earth to form a giant crack beneath him and swallow him whole.**

**"Now, if you'll excuse me I think I am going to excuse myself. I am assuming our date is off Glinda…so goodbye."**

**Fiyero turned to go, but before he could make his way towards the door, long green fingers grabbed his wrist. "Wait Fiyero, before you go I, we, need to ask a favor of you."  
**

**Fiyero nodded after a moment, he would do anything for the two, despite his crumbling heart.**

**"Listen, no one can find out about this. It would be social suicide for Glinda and would even further alienate myself. We need a diversion, some sort of act to draw attention away from people suspecting a relationship of the romantic sort between the two of us. Glinda and I think that the perfect diversion would be you and she to continue dating. No one would expect one member of the 'perfect couple of Shiz' to be a lesbian, with her freakishly green roommate no less…" Elphaba said with a small grin.**

**Glinda playfully slapped her lovers' shoulder at the last comment before turning toward him. "But Fiyero, we understand if you would rather not do that. We can't expect anything of the sort, that would be unfair to you…" The blonde said comfortingly.**

**Fiyero looked back and forth between the two girls. Both had an overwhelming sense of desperation in their eyes, pleading him to say yes.**

**He sighed loudly, frustrated with his situation. "Of course I'll help you two. It can't be easy being, well…and I'll do anything for my friends."**

**Inside Fiyero felt like he could practically kick himself. What a push over he was. A lousy good for nothi---**

**"THANK YOU FIYERO!" Glinda squealed, throwing her arms around him. "You don't know how much this means to us!"**

**Elphaba nodded and said, "Fiyero we really appreciate it. Thank you."**

Fiyero couldn't help but sigh loudly again. Here he was now, sitting at a small table at a café, waiting for Glinda so they could continue their charade as the happiest, most perfect couple in all of Oz.

He knew why Glinda was late. She was fiercely kissing her lover, without thoughts of him anywhere near her mind. Their clothes were most likely scattered about the room, and the door locked tight.

How he hated himself for this situation. He hated it so much, but what could he do? He loved the two women much more than any hate he could ever feel.

So he would continue as the protector of the two women and their reputations. He chuckled slightly and thought, "Maybe, if I can pull this off long enough, they could let me watch."

Fiyero couldn't help but grin widely at the thought of that.


End file.
